


The Wreckage Tumbles Forth

by MikomiShine



Series: Riled Up And Emotional [3]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Neil is truly apologetic, Podfic Welcome, Preston is an angery boi, damn tho, does Neil deserve this treatment?, theatre kid knows how to be threatening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikomiShine/pseuds/MikomiShine
Summary: “What I want is for you to answer this question for me."





	The Wreckage Tumbles Forth

Neil closed the door to his locker, jumping when he noticed Preston standing beside him.

“Preston, what the frick? Don’t do that…”

“Oh, what is it, Neil?” Preston asked, sneering down at the other teen. “Did I scare you?”

“Preston, I don’t know why you’re acting like this - ”

“You don’t know? You really don’t know?” Neil sighed.

“...If this is about Max - ”

“This is most definitely about Max.”

“Look, I don’t know what you want from me. I’m not allowed anywhere near him right now, so I can’t apologize, no matter how much I’d like to.”

“That is not my concern.”

“Then what do you want?”

“What I want is for you to answer this question for me. What even made you  _ think _ that you could date anyone, Max of all people, when you've got a boiling anger within you?”

“L - look, I - ” Neil shuffled his feet, sweat starting to bead down his face. “I didn't think my anger was that bad - ”

“You should've known. You should've realized it. But you didn't. You were so far in denial about your problems. And Max tried to tell you, didn't he? I know he was worried, cause he told me himself.”

Neil blinked.

“Wh - what…?”

“He told me how you would slam your hands against things in anger and how it scared him. I told him - I  _ told  _ him that he should talk to you about it. And apparently he did, but guess what?” Preston slammed his hand against the lockers, leaning in dangerously close. “You. Didn't. Listen.”

“I - I didn't think - ”

“ _ Exactly. _ You didn't think. You didn't think your anger was so bad. But how could you have known?” Preston smirked, no humor in his voice “It's not like you were known to beat others up when you were royally pissed or anything!”

“I - I - I'm sorry - ”

“Oh, you're  _ sorry _ , are you? Don't think that's gonna help anything.”

“But - But I am! I - I just - ”

“You just  _ what _ ?” Preston glowered down at the other, hands twitching. “You just don't know how to control your anger. At least  _ I  _ do. Do you want to know something?”

“Wh - what…?”

Preston grinned, his voice going an octave lower.

“This entire time we've been talking? I've been keeping myself from  _ hurting you _ .”

“.........”

“...You probably don't remember this, but one time during camp? You tried to strangle me.”

Neil's eyes shot up to meet Preston's.

“I - I -  _ what _ ? I - I never - !”

“Ah, so you  _ don't  _ remember…Well, it really did happen.” Preston clenched his hand into a tight fist. “You were just. So. _Angry._ ”

The theatre kid slowly lowered his hands until they were just above the science kid's neck.

“Oh, how I'd just  _ love  _ to return the favor~!”

Neil felt his blood run cold as his breath stopped working.

“Scared yet? Too bad I can't do that without consequences.”

Preston stood back, staring down at Neil as he started to hyperventilate.

“Don't think I would kill you, though.”

Preston turned then, starting to walk away. 

“No…” 

The theatre kid looked over at Neil one last time.

“I'd do something  _ much worse. _ ”

As Preston strolled off, Neil slid down to the floor, wondering just what Preston would do if given the chance.

**Author's Note:**

> My, my! Now, we already knew about Neil being violent, but who would've guessed Preston could be violent as well? I wonder, do his threats hold true?  
> Anyway, I've already started working on he next part, so hopefully that'll be done soon!


End file.
